Błoto, Krew i Odgłos Broni
by actmademoiselle
Summary: Rozpoczyna się inna wojna. Ludzie chcą bohatera, który ochroni ich przed pociskami i gazem musztardowym, i tym razem nie jest to Harry. "Śmierciożercy zabili jedenastu czarodziei w tym tygodniu. Mugole zabili osiemdziesięciu." Miniaturka. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, link do oryginalnego tekstu na tej stronie: /s/3446331/1/Mud-Blood-the-Sound-of-Guns.


Ten tekst jest tłumaczeniem angielskiego tekstu "Mud, Blood & the Sound of Guns" chase glasslace ( s/3446331/1/Mud-Blood-the-Sound-of-Guns), opublikowanym za zgodą autorki.

Oczywiście żadna z nas nie posiada żadnych praw do świata Harry'ego Potter'a, one wszystkie należą do Rowling.

Enjoy!

BŁOTO, KREW I ODGŁOS BRONI

 _Ten trup, którego zasadziłeś rok temu w swoim ogrodzie,_

 _Czy zaczął już kiełkować? Czy zakwitnie w tym roku?_

T. S. Elliot – Ziemia Jałowa (tłum. własne)

 _Dorastałem pośród odgłosu broni jak dziecko oblężenia_

Tom Steppard – Arcadia (tłum. własne)

 **X.**

"To on to zaczął!" Harry wypluwa z siebie. "Oni chcą aby nas chronił przed wrogiem, którego sam stworzył!"

"Nie." Hermiona spogląda w dół na swoje ubrania – Mugolskie ubrania. To jest ostatnia noc, którą z nimi spędza. " _My_ to zaczęliśmy. Kradliśmy ich wspomnienia i wymazywaliśmy ich życia, aby utrzymać nasze w sekrecie. Voldemort tylko wysadził to wszystko w naszym kierunku"

 _my którzy żyliśmy teraz umieramy_

 **I.**

Leeds: pięćdziesiąt dziewięć osób zamordowanych z powodu podejrzenia praktykowania magii. Zadźgani, zaduszeni, zastrzeleni. Birmingham: dwadzieścia siedem. York: dziewięćdziesiąt trzy. Newcastle, Edynburg, Cardiff, Londyn: trup każdego dnia. Nieznajomi zwężają swoje oczy w podejrzeniu kiedy kupujesz świeczki urodzinowe w supermarkecie.

Mugole polują na czarownice ponieważ czarownice polują na Mugoli i _mów co chcesz o cholernej Inkwizycji, ale oni przynajmniej_ dostali _procesy_.

( _Wiem że to boli gdy się palisz_ )

Dziewiętnastu Mugoli ginie stojąc po złej stronie różdżki i w odwecie szesnastu _kolejnych_ Mugoli jest pobitych do śmierci ponieważ byli widziani zbierając rozmaryn do swojej herbaty. W końcu:

 _Pojawiają się informacje o dużej militarnej ofensywie na magiczną enklawę 'Hogsmede', zlokalizowaną na Szkockich nizinach. Atak miał miejsce wcześnie dzisiejszego ranka, około 2 rano. Dokładna liczba poległych nie została jeszcze potwierdzona, jednak ostatnie raporty szacują, że prawie połowa populacji została zabita podczas ataku._

Istnieją rzeczy przed którymi nawet magia nie potrafi się obronić, i jedną z takich rzeczy jest bycie obudzonym w nocy przez ponad dwudziestu ludzi strzelających z broni automatycznej w pierś twojej żony. W bazie Zakonu Lupin i Harry siedzą w ciszy przed kominkiem, obaj zdrętwieli z szoku i niedowierzenia. Żaden z nich nie jest pewien który wróg jest teraz bardziej niebezpieczny.

 **II.**

Scena: kuchnia. Czarodziejska rodzina, półkrwi, je obiad z jednym okiem zatrzymanym na drzwiach a drugim na ich różdżkach leżących w zasięgu ręki.

Chłopiec, czternaście lat, pyta, _Która strona jest teraz która?_

 _Ministerstwo chce zabić Śmierciożerców którzy chcą zabić Mugoli którzy chcą zabić nas_

Zapada niewygodna cisza kiedy cała rodzina rozmyśla nad oczywistą odpowiedzią.

Tym razem ojciec: _Śmierciożercy zabili jedenastu czarodziei w tym tygodniu. Mugole zabili osiemdziesięciu._

 **III.**

To, co zdarzyło się na początku, można było zlekceważyć. Rutynowe wymazanie pamięci nie wymazuje wszystkich wspomnień. Mugolska kobieta budzi się z krzykiem z koszmaru, w którym po powrocie do domu znalazła swojego męża i synów martwych w salonie. Ściany były wymalowane czerwienią.

Jej mąż i synowie nigdy nie istnieli, ponieważ pracownik Ministerstwa usunął ich z historii jednym pociągnięciem różdżki, a słowa zaklęcia mogły równie dobrze brzmieć: _Dzisiaj ja jestem Twoim Bogiem._ Ona jednak wciąż pamięta, a na palcu na którym nigdy nie znajdowała się jej obrączka widnieje linia od opalania.

I tak dalej. Aż w końcu Mugolski Premier nie może znieść więcej śmierci.

PREMIER: W WIELKIEJ BRYTANII SĄ CZARODZIEJE

PREMIER TWIERDZI ŻE OSTATNIE ATAKI PODZIEMIA SĄ DZIEŁEM CZARODZIEI

TYLKO U NAS: SĄ TUŻ POD NASZYMI NOSAMI!

'MUGOLAKI' WYJAWIAJĄ WSZYSTKO

Sekrety zawsze wychodzą na jaw.

 _Widziałeś Wyborczą? Oni mogą usuwać nasze wspomnienia!_

Mugolska kobieta budzi się i przez ułamek sekundy odczuwa złudny ból porodu. Wspomnienie dywanu nasiąkniętego krwią i wpatrujących się oczu.

Tamtej nocy pracownik Ministerstwa zabawił się w Boga. Dwanaście lat zostało wyczyszczonych z jej pamięci jak plamy błota z błyszczących kafelków. Jej przeszłość staje się zamglonym obrazem w kącie jej oka.

 **IV.**

Oto żart, aby cię rozchmurzyć.

Minister Magii i Śmierciożerca wchodzą do baru aby podyskutować nad kieliszkiem. Kelnerka przynosi kolejną rundę. "Ognista Whiskey dla Ministra i Szkocka dla Śmierciożercy," mówi stawiając drinki przed dwoma mężczyznami. Po jej odejściu Minister patrzy na swoją szklankę. Mówi: "Znowu dała mi Pana Szkocką."

Kelnerka spędza cały wieczór próbując ich rozróżnić.

 **V.**

"Czy Twój Pan byłby zainteresowany porozumieniem?" pyta Scrimgeour.

Malfoy uśmiecha się ostro. "Mój Pan chce tego co najlepsze dla czarodziejskiego świata. Jest mu żal, tak jak mi, że tak dużo czasu zajęło Ministerstwu dostrzeżenie niebezpieczeństwa. Ludzie chcą więcej niż porozumienia. Oni chcą efektywnego przewodnictwa."

"Jeżeli sugerujesz, że Ministerstwo nie radzi sobie z sytuacją - "

"To ty poprosiłeś o to spotkanie, nie ja," Lucjusz przypomina mu, wzruszając ramionami. Dokańcza swoją Szkocką i zaczyna wstawać. "Jak dotąd było ono okropną stratą czasu. Jeśli nie ma nic więcej - "

"Powiedz mi czego on chce," Scrimgeour przerywa, poddając się. "Do jasnej cholery, oni są gotowi spowodować rozruchy z powodu masakry w Hogsmeade – musimy im coś dać. Moi starsi współpracownicy są _dumni_ kiedy mogą mi powiedzieć, że ich dzieci do was dołączyły. Czego on _do cholery_ chce?"

Malfoy wzywa kelnerkę. "Jeszcze raz to samo," mówi, i Srimgeour już słyszy nadchodzące żądania w jego głosie.

 _grzechot kości i chichot rozpierający usta od ucha do ucha_

 **VI.**

Poprzednio, 'my' i 'oni' to była 'Jasne Strona' i 'Ciemna Strona', a Mugole nie byli brani pod uwagę w tym równaniu.

Jednak teraz opcje to Czarodzieje lub Mugole. I 21 Sierpnia 2001 roku, Ministerstwo oddaje kontrolę nad przebiegiem wojny Czarnemu Panu.

Czarodzieje pod Voldemortem lub Mugole pod… cóż, Ron dokładnie nie wie.

Wie za to, że Charlie został zabity przez Śmierciożerców, a Bill wciąż nosi bliznę po bliższym spotkaniu z jednym z nich. Wie, że Emmeline Vance była jedną z poległych w Hogsmeade i że Seamus Finnigan został zadźgany przez Mugoli w zeszłym tygodniu. Ron spogląda na swoje nadgarstki, na cienkie niebieskie żyły biegnące pod piegami. To jego krwi chcą Mugole.

Hermiona siedzi na kanapie w domu jej rodziców i patrzy na swoje odbicie w telewizorze kiedy wiadomości pokazują rzeź w Walii.

 **VII.**

Voldemort prezentuje ultimatum. My albo oni. Wybierajcie. Teraz. Hermiona czyta artykuł w Proroku i chłód paraliżuje jej ciało. Teraz już używają słowa 'szlama'.

Myśli, że może Zakon będzie na razie bezpieczny. _On nie zacznie ich jeszcze zabijać – chce utrzymać pozory jakbyśmy wszyscy byli zjednoczeni przeciwko Mugolom. Zabrać uwagę od ofiar Śmierciożerców, uciszyć je._

Harry.. Harry nic teraz nie znaczy. Linie tej wojny zostały wyznaczone na nowo i ludzie chcą bohatera który ochroni ich przed pociskami i gazem musztardowym. Nawet Zakon został zapomniany.

Ale Hermiona.. Ona nie ma czasu.

 **VIII.**

Czy już się śmiejesz?

 **IX.**

W czasie wojny dominującym kolorem jest szary, a dźwiękiem odgłos broni. W świecie w którym ja dorastałam, odgłos broni to ostinato towarzyszące słowom piosenki.

 _Avada Kedavra,_ powtarza dziecko w ogrodzie. _Avada Kedavra_ , jeszcze raz i raz i raz.

 _znajomość prześladowcy_

 _to jest język prześladowcy_

Kiedy zaczyna padać deszcz, jej mama woła ją z powrotem do domu. Dziewczynka ogląda popołudniowe kreskówki gdy radio w kuchni informuje o ataku na podstawówkę w Sussex. Jutro rano jej matka zatrzyma ją w domu.

 _Avada Kedavra_ : te słowa są teraz talizmanem. To tylko słowa, to mogą być tylko słowa, i dlaczego my nie możemy ich też używać?

Podczas wojny krew spływa przez błoto i wodę aż nic z niej nie zostaje. Magia rozprzestrzenia się dalej i cieniej, i Mugolskie dziecko ćwiczy Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne w swoim ogrodzie.

Czy już się śmiejesz?

* * *

 **Notatki:**

Cytaty _my którzy żyliśmy teraz umieramy_ i _grzechot kości i chichot rozpierający usta od ucha do ucha_ pochodzą z Ziemi Jałowej T.S. Elliota, tłumaczenie własne.

Cytaty _Wiem że to boli gdy się palisz_ i _znajomość prześladowcy; to jest język prześladowcy_ pochodzą z The Burning of Paper Instead of Children Adrienne Rich, tłumaczenie własne.

 _Jej przeszłość staje się zamglonym obrazem w kącie jej oka_ zostało zaadaptowane przez oryginalną autorkę z cytatu: „całe swoje życie żyjesz tak blisko prawdy, że ona na stałe staje się zamglonym obrazem w kącie twojego oka" z Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead Toma Stopparda, tłumaczenie własne.


End file.
